Derek
There was once a boy named Derek Rell. He was about seventeen years old and lived with his father, Jack Rell, they don't know what happened to his mother. However, Jack was not a good father, normally coming home drunk and angry and abusing Derek even when he was sober. Derek got on the bus to go to school. As the bus was pulling away, Jack walked out of the house stumbling with a bottle of booze in his hand. "Great" Derek thought to himself "he's drunk again". Jack stumbled to the bus and started screaming "Hey Derek?! Derek Rell?! What did you do with my ointment?!" The kids laughed on the bus as as Derek crawled under his bus seat in shame. Jack then collapses as the bus pulls away. Derek was sulking on his bus seat as the other kid's laughing slowly died down. Franklin, a bully who hates Derek for stopping him from hurting a five year old. "What's up Derek? Did your life just get worse?" He said. Derek didn't respond and Franklin slammed Derek's head against the bus window. "Answer me!" Franklin roared. "Yes" "Really? Well then, I just want to tell you something" "what?" "Meet me behind the school after class, so I can give you your daily beating". Derek sighed as he got off the bus and left for school. He had a bad day, with Franklin bullying him and just general bad luck. After school he went behind it and waited for Franklin to arrive. Franklin sneaked up behind him and shoved him to the ground. Franklin got a rock and bashed it into Derek's head. Franklin pulled up Derek and punched him in the face. He then choked Derek and kicked him in the face until he was bleeding and walked away. Derek limped back five miles down home. His father met him there. "Why are you late!?!" Jack screamed. "I was beat up at school and missed the bus Jack!" replied Derek. Jack pulled out his belt and beat Derek and grounded him for the month. Derek was kept up by Jack screaming and breaking things in a drunken stupor. When Derek finally fell asleep he only got an hour to sleep. Jack woke him up with a devilish grin. "Why are you smiling?" Derek said, still half asleep. "You know what day it is" Jack said. "What day?" Derek said. "Beating day". Derek gasped as Jack tackled him and hurt him for the whole morning. He then sent him to school. When Derek arrived, he was bullied by Franklin. Soon it was lunch time. Derek pulled out the home lunch he had packed. He saw only food scraps inside and a picture with Jack grinning while eating his lunch. Derek sighed and went behind a locker to sulk. He went to class and got the report from his teacher that he is flunking the class and will need to go to summer school. And to make matters worse, Franklin was the only other person going to summer school. Once school was done, he went behind the school, waiting for his daily beating. Franklin walked up with a happy smile. "Hey buddy! I'm not going to beat you today, I'm just going to give you this tape!" Derek looked at the tape and said "but what if I don't" he said. Franklin's happy smile turned to a frown. "Watch it or I will kill you". Derek saw there was no way around it, he had to watch it. He popped it into his t.v and started The video. It showed Franklin, with Derek's girlfriend. "Hello Derek, here is my girlfriend" they made out. Derek shed a single tear and kept watching. Franklin grabbed a gun and shot his girlfriend dead. The video ended. Derek broke down crying. If one more thing happened to him, he would snap. Jack walked in, sober. "Hello Derek" Jack said "what do you want?" Derek replied. "Well there is something I've been meaning to tell you" Jack said in a ominous tone "You know how your mother is dead?" Derek was suspicious. Jack continued "Well I killed her. Why you may ask? Just to make you more and more miserable!" Jack manically laughed and walked away. Something inside Derek broke that day. Something snapped. He had lost all sense of love or remorse. He could no longer comprehend the difference between good and evil, right or wrong, no limits; no boundaries. He decided he was going to get revenge. He had brought Franklin home saying they were gonna fight. Derek then strangled Franklin and tackled him and knocked him into their pool. He then repeatedly bashed Franklin's head against the pool floor until he was bleeding and then choked him. Soon, Franklin tried to breath, with water filling his body. He then finally and painfully died. Derek walked into the house, waiting for Jack to stumble in drunk and get his revenge. Derek picked up a kitchen knife from the kitchen and waited. Jack stumbled inside drunk and with a bottle of vodka. Derek tackled Jack and stabbed him in the stomach. Jack screamed in pain as Derek ripped his bottle out of his hand and smashed it into Jack's face. Jack is in massive pain and screaming in a mixture of pain, fear, and guilt. Derek stabbed him again and again and again and again. Jack screamed in pain and looked up, his face covered in blood, at his once nice son, turned sociopathic nightmare. The once good boy was gone. "Derek" Jack coughed up. "I'm so so sorry. I will never abuse you again! I'll be better if you just give me a chance! Just please spare me!" Derek didn't care. The time for apologies is over, Derek has been reduced to an insane man with no mercy. Derek stabbed Jack in both of his eyes and left him there to slowly bleed out. A man had arrived at his new house next to Derek's. The man had went into his bed, planning to unpack in the morning. He then woke up to see a man at his door, wielding a knife.Category:Mental IllnessCategory:DeathCategory:Tragedy Category:Community